Adieu
by Dede-Coco
Summary: Kyo a été enfermé par Akito, mais il doit bientôt sortir. Comment lui annoncer que celle qu’il aime est morte ? Comment lui dire qu’Akito l’a tuée quand elle a demandé sa libération ? Comment lui dire ? Et comment Kyo va réagir ?
1. Adieu

Auteure: Moi la fabuleuse DedeCoco!!!... --'

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartienne à Natsuki Takaya

Note: C'est un défit qui a été lancée par Lillybulle...

Note2: J'ai rajouté un tout petit quelque chose qui aide a mieux comprend comment Tohru est morte, merci sissicecile de m'avoir fait réaliser que ce n'était pas vraiment évident…

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

POV Kyo

Je l'aime, je l'aime, non, je l'adore… j'aimerais tant pouvoir la revoir, lui dire que je l'aime, encore et encore, mais cette maudite malédiction m'en empêche. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu? J'ai arrêté de compter les jours depuis longtemps… Pourrais-je la revoir une seconde fois? Ça m'étonnerait…

Son parfum me manque, mes yeux s'ennuient de sa silhouette, mes oreilles, de sa voix, ma bouche… de ses lèvres. Je m'ennuie d'elle, de l'amour qu'elle m'offrait chaque jour, de son sourire chaleureux qui me semblait toujours dire « bienvenue », mais maintenant, je suis là, enfermé à jamais dans ce maudit pavillon, pour seul visiteur la froideur qui émane de cette chambre…

Fin POV

Akito entra dans la sombre pièce et regarda Kyo…

**Akito** : Aller, sort.

Kyo ne sembla pas comprendre. Pourquoi Akito le laissait-il partir? C'était-il passé quelque chose?

**Akito** : Tu es sourd ou quoi? Je t'ai dit de sortir, immédiatement! Il n'y a plus de malédiction, c'est terminé!

Il ne se le fit pas redire une 3e fois, il se leva et sortit du pavillon sans poser de questions. La malédiction était finie? Enfin, toutes les souffrances étaient terminées, il pourrait, pour une fois, la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer très fort, il pourrait enfin l'embrasser…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva en dehors de la demeure des Soma. Pour lui, c'était clair, il fallait qu'il aille voir Tohru. Il se mit à courir, il fallait absolument qu'il la revoit, il s'imaginait déjà chez Shiguré, Tohru remplie de joie, plus aucune crainte d'être enfermée, tout était terminé!

Il entra dans la maison, il était très tard, mais il s'en foutait, il alla dans la chambre de Tohru, c'était urgent, il fallait qu'il la revoie… Il fut assez surprit de voir que sa chambre était vide, plus de lit, plus d'armoire, aucun meuble… Seule une photo restait au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha du cadre et y vit une Tohru souriante qui faisait un coucou de la main… Où était-elle? Pourquoi la chambre ne contenait plus aucun meuble?

Il alla dans la chambre de Yuki. Évidement, celui-ci dormait, mais Kyo s'en foutait, il sauta sur le lit du garçon qui entrouvrait les yeux doucement.

**Yuki** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

**Kyo** : Où est Tohru?

**Yuki** : _Il n'est pas au courant? Personne ne le lui a dit? _Kyo, elle est partie…

**Kyo** : Comment ça elle est partie? Ça fait combien de temps? Elle est repartie chez son grand-père?

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Yuki…

POV Yuki

Ça ce voit clairement qu'il veut la revoir, mais comment lui dire? Comment dire à un gars complètement amoureux que sa bien aimée est morte pour lui? Elle est morte, pour lui, elle voulait qu'Akito le libère, mais lui, il ne voulait pas, il l'a tué… Elle est morte…

Fin POV

Les larmes de Yuki redoublèrent. Le visage de Kyo blêmit…

**Kyo** : Non… elle n'est pas… elle ne peut pas être…

**Yuki** : ELLE EST MORTE!

Yuki était sur les nerfs, il avait déjà réussit à cicatriser cette blessure, mais en revoyant Kyo, elle s'était remise à saigner. Kyo était amoureux d'elle, et Tohru l'aimait autant… Tohru n'aurait jamais le bonheur de pouvoir le revoir, d'être heureuse à nouveau, jamais… c'était fini…

Kyo se leva, et se mit à crier.

**Kyo** : Où est-elle, ne me ment pas, je veux la voir, je veux la revoir!

**Yuki**: Elle est morte Kyo, elle est morte, elle voulait qu'Akito te libère, il l'a battue et elle est morte!

Yuki était prit dans ses sanglots, Kyo voyait bien qu'il ne mentait pas, mais il refusait d'y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas… non c'était impossible. Il sortit de la maison, bousculant Shiguré qui s'était levé pour voir ce qui se passait.

Il se rendit au cimetière, il voulait en avoir le cœur net. À coté de la tombe de Kyoko se tenait une pierre tombale au nom de Tohru Honda... Il se mit à pleuvoir, comme si le ciel était relié à son cœur, car son cœur aussi était en pleurs.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était là, une éternité on aurait dit… Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il relisait et relisait ce qui était écrit sur la tombe « Tohru Honda, amie fidèle et dévouée »… Il aurait tant voulut la revoir, il aurait tellement voulut pour une fois, la prendre dans ses bras, il aurait tant voulu l'embrasser, la voir sourire et rire… mais c'était terminé, tout était fini, jamais plus il ne pourrait la revoir, jamais, c'était terminé…

**Kyo** : Tohru…

Il la revoyait, le jour où elle lui avait demandé d'être son ami, il la revoyait qui lui disait avec son regard déterminé « Des 12 animaux du zodiac chinois… c'est le chat mon préféré!!! » …

C'est le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla sur la tombe de Tohru que Kyo décida de partir du cimetière. Il voulait la remercier, de n'importe qu'elle manière, mais il voulait le faire…

À la fin de la journée, Kyo retourna au cimetière, avec deux ballons en forme de cœur où il était écrit « Je t'aime ». Au bout des ficelles qui retenaient les ballons était attachée une lettre ainsi que le bracelet de Kyo car, c'est elle qui l'avait guérit, il lui devait tout…

**Kyo** : Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu as toujours guérit mes blessures, mais maintenant, jamais plus tu ne seras là pour moi car tu me laisses seul… Tohru, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur, car personne ne peut t'oublier…

Les larmes aux yeux, Kyo lâcha les ballons, ainsi qu'un dernier espoir.

**Kyo** : Merci, et adieu…


	2. Une lettre pour toi

Auteure: C'est moi DedeCoco!

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya

Note: Ce chapitre dit ce qui était écris dans la lettre de Kyo... je sais, c'est surement pas très orriginale --' et c'est aussi surement bourré de fautes... mais jespère que vous aimerez quand même...

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Tohru, comment dire merci à une personne décédée, comment peut-on rejoindre une personne qui est au paradis? Moi je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul moyen de le faire…

Tohru, je te dis merci, merci d'avoir su me faire vivre ne serais qu'un infime moment. Merci de m'avoir guérît, merci d'avoir su comment me faire sourire, merci de m'avoir aimée…

Je ne t'aime pas... je t'adore... Et même je te hais un peu. Je te hais parce que tu m'as laissé seul dans ce monde où seulement toi me comprenais, je te hais parce que maintenant, je suis seul. Mais je te hais parce que je t'aime, je t'adore, parce que tu m'as toujours écouté, je t'adore…

Quand l'amour est mort, on ne voit plus rien. On maudit le sort qui nous fait survivre, on a peur de vivre, j'ai peur de vivre sans toi, mais pour toi, je continuerais a vivre, pour toi, je te le promet…

Tohru, je t'aime, adieu

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooO

Alors, vous avez aimé? Jespère que oui... J'attend des review!!!


End file.
